Interested?
by DarkRoses99
Summary: Hermione sees Snape at a local pub.  Will he have had enough drinks to help her seek revenge?  Rated M for a reason.  *edited and reposted*


**This is a response to ****The "H" Challenge ****(This is the link if you choose to join .net/topic/44309/16396086/1/) Thanks xXKissingSinXx for creating this challenge and allowing me to participate :) My words were Hamburger, Heated, Homosexual, Husband, and Hug. I have them all underlined for your ease of viewing. Enjoy!**

Interested?

By: DarkRoses99

Chapter 1: An Unexpected Meeting

Hermione sighed deeply as she approached the bar. She chose the hardest and most uncomfortable bar stool feeling as though she deserved no better. With a small wave of her hand the bartender approached her.

"Rough day miss?" he asked in an understanding tone.

"You have no idea," Hermione replied in a defeated voice. "I'll take the strongest stuff you have." The Bartender nodded sympathetically and went to fetch her drink. Hermione looked around the crowded pub. A stout wizard across the room gave her a mischievous wink and beckoned her towards him. Hermione made a face and turned away. She was _not_ in the mood to be hit on by drunken strangers.

Suddenly another sight caught Hermione's eye. Only a few seats away from her own sat the most unlikely man she could imagine would be there. Severus Snape. He was alone and held his usual menacing look. He turned towards her and suddenly seemed to notice her presence as well.

It was awkward. Hermione gave him a small smile and a quick head nod. Snape did nothing but stare back. Hermione looked away a slight blush on her cheeks.

"That was just embarrassing," she thought. "Now I look like an idiot. But what in the hell is Snape doing here anyway? I never took him for a public drinker. He's much more the type to stay alone in his private study. At least I thought…"

The return of the bartender cleared Hermione of thought. She took a large gulp of her drink and sank deeper into her depression. The divorce was taking a much greater toll on her than she could have ever imagined.

"Ron…you bastard." She thought.

Suddenly tears swelled to her bloodshot eyes. She fought them furiously, desperate to push away unwanted memories of Ron and Lavender in their bed. She hated herself for ever opening her heart that wide. More than anything, Hermione wanted revenge. Revenge on the man who not only took her virginity but also her will to live. But he wouldn't get away with it. Not if she had anything to do with it. She had nearly banished her tears completely when a voice spoke from behind her.

"I don't think I've ever seen you around here before," Hermione turned around to see the stout wizard leaning against seat next to hers. He flashed her a bright smile and inched in closer. "Did you come here for a drink?"

"I didn't come for a hamburger," Hermione replied sarcastically.

"What a stupid question…" she thought. The wizard forced a short laugh.

"What I meant was you're too fine to leave this pub alone. I know we could have a good time together. Even if you ask a fee…" he said in a demeaning tone. Hermione's anger flared.

"I am not a whore and even more importantly I'm NOT INTERESTED," she spat at him. "I'm giving you to the count of five to get _the hell_ away from me before I start hexing you. ONE…TWO…" The stout wizard sneered menacingly but turned and left the bar. Hermione ceased counting and shook her head furiously.

"What a jackass," she thought aloud. A small snigger made her turn her head. Snape was looking at her again with a sly grin.

"What?" shot Hermione.

"I don't believe I've ever heard you get that heated Ms. Granger," Severus replied. Hermione stared blankly at him.

"He knows about the divorce," Hermione's thoughts raced. "He knows I'm not a Weasley anymore. How does he know? Has he been keeping tabs on me?"

"Since when have you ever spoken to me outside of Hogwarts professor?" she asked suspiciously.

"Since I've damn well fancied it," Snape replied simply. Snape was looking towards the table where the fat wizard sat. Hermione turned around to see that his companions were obviously mocking him and his plump face held a scowl. Hermione couldn't help but smile slightly.

"I'm just not in the mood for it." Hermione said turning back to Snape. "I swear even when I make every effort to keep them away some dumbass still tries to pick me up. It's like they can't help themselves." Hermione suddenly gave herself a mental slap.

"Why are you telling this to Snape?" she asked in her head. "He's practically a stranger and not to mention probably ten times more arrogant and cruel than anyone else here."

"To put it bluntly, Ms. Granger," said Snape snapping Hermione out of her thoughts. "You'd almost have to be homosexual to _not_ try." Snape stated. Hermione blinked twice.

"Did he just give me a compliment?" she puzzled silently. Just then Hermione noticed just how many empty beer bottles were sitting in front of him. "That explains a lot," she thought. Hermione couldn't think of anything to say so she turned back to face the bar. She took another large gulp of her drink and rubbed between her eyes. "Merlin what I'd do for some sanity… "She thought. "First the love of my life cheats on me, now the man who's hated me for years, is giving me a compliment. What is this world coming to…"

"So," Hermione said letting her curiosity get the better of her. "How did you hear about my now ex-husband?" Snape shifted silently in his chair.

"I overheard Longbottom telling McGonagall in the staff room." He said simply. "It's amazing how even once you've left Hogwarts, you and your little friends remain on top of the gossip column." Hermione glared at him.

"You really are one of the foulest people I have ever met." She said scathingly. "I'm depressed and stuck in the middle of a divorce with the man I planned to spend my life with. I've barely eaten or slept in days. I've never been more miserable in my life and all you can think to do is to ridicule and punish me some more!" Hermione was nearly yelling by the end of this speech. Snape sneered at her.

"Were you expecting a hug?" he replied in his most Snape-like voice. Hermione nearly lost control. She stood up violently accidently knocking over her drink. She whipped out her wand and pointed it at Snape. Snape's eyes widened slightly then returned to their normal state.

"Are you going to curse me?" he asked softly.

"I'm considering it," Hermione snapped back. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't." Snape appeared to think it over.

"Because then I would not be able to help you seek your revenge." He said darkly. Hermione lowered her wand slightly.

"What do you mean?" she asked still keeping her wand straight.

"I know what he did." Snape replied slyly. "And more importantly, I know how to make him regret the day he was born."

"Why would you want to help me?" Hermione asked suspiciously. Snape stared back at her.

"Does it really matter?" He replied quietly.

Hermione's anger overpowered her judgment. It didn't matter. It didn't matter in the slightest. Her passion for revenge that had overtaken her was more powerful than even her thirst for knowledge.

"Interested?" He asked with a sinister expression.

Without giving it another thought, Hermione had made her decision.

"I'm in." She said lowering her wand completely. "What do you have in mind?"

**Please leave your praises, comments, or questions in a review! I will do my best to respond to anyone with questions ASAP! This is a short beginning but the following chapters will be much longer. Either way, I hope you enjoyed it! :) I'm about half way done with chapter 2 so it shouldn't be too long to wait. Thanks again for the love! **


End file.
